There exist several commercially available wheelchairs for individuals weighing in excess of 250 lbs. However, in all such cases, the wheelchairs are of a conventional design which has simply been reinforced, such as by the use of heavier tubing, additional gussets, additional cross bracing, larger diameter axles, heavy duty tires, and similar strengthening methods. In manufacturing these products the manufacturer does not substantially change the wheelchair design, i.e. the location of the seat and back in relation to the location of front and rear wheels, or the structural design of the wheelchair. Conventional wheelchairs and even prior art heavy duty wheelchairs are also subject to instability when carrying heavier than average persons.
In addition, prior art wheelchairs are usually made in a limited number of sizes such that a purchaser must select the appropriately sized wheelchair and is limited in the selection by the available sizes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a wheelchair which is specifically designed for individuals who are larger than average, i.e., larger than 250 lbs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a wheelchair which has improved stability, which can accommodate obstacles and can negotiate curves without tipping.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a wheelchair which is capable of being adjusted to accommodate individuals of different proportions, so as to allow more versatility for the user and to allow the manufacture of fewer sizes of wheelchairs to meet the needs of consumers.